King of the Court
by Noukon Kitsune
Summary: "If I can't be the shadow of the night because I let some light slip from my fingers then I will become what I originally was called- the moon" Kuroko said as he faced Akashi one-on-one.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "If I can't be the shadow of the night because I let some light slip from my fingers then I will become what I originally was - the moon" Kuroko said as he faced Akashi one-on-one.

Rating – M, I plan on having some KagamixKuroko but we would see what my writing would create.

I started writing this after reading ch. 244 so there might be spoilers and I might change things.

**Read please**: So I know that there is no information of Kuroko's family but I guess I would make up many things in this story and Kuroko would pretty much be like an OOC to most of you, so if you don't like it click on the {x} to leave and don't post comments like Kuroko is way too ooc that it feels bad reading it – I've got some of those comments over other stories of mine and I want to make clear I am writing fanfiction not the real thing so of course it's different…. I also don't own the manga or the anime, and that's given for I am far from being even close to such a good author like Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Prolog:

A bit of Kuroko's story:

I've loved basket ever since I was little kid, but that was thanks to the fact that my father was a player and I simply loved watching him play with his team. He was one amazing player, so good to the point that he was asked to play for the national team but he declined, saying that he wanted to have as much time with his family as possible. I was just 2 years old when he got that offer and he wanted to watch me grow and be a good father not someone who would have to travel a lot to play basket and who would barely make it home. He did decline entering the national team but he still played basket, he loved it too much to fully give it up, so I guess I did inherit his love for basket and I also inherited his way of playing but I had to stop using it a little before I entered Teikō Junior High.

In elementary I had joined a basket team but I had one little problem, I hated losing. So each time we were close to losing I was trying to use more and more of the moves I've seen my father use, each time I was doing something that the body of a ten years old kid couldn't handle long. I used to do those kind of moves in the last couple of minutes because my stamina was quickly leaving but then we faced a team that was much stronger then our and in the end of the first quarter they were leading us with 30 points, at that moment I knew that if we wanted to win I would have to use all my moves but much sooner that I usually did so. I knew that might get me hurt but I loved my team, they were great guys and I didn't want to see them defeated, so I decided to give all I had in this match and somehow I even entered the zone. We won, but that was too much pressure for a kid and I ended in a hospital with tear of the meniscus in the right leg and with ankle sprain of the left leg. The doctor said I was too little for a surgery and they recommended my parents to stop me from any sports and to start a treatment. I knew that even if the doctor didn't say that my parents would still make me stop playing basket, but I still believed I would one day return to the court, I was still just 10 years old, my whole life was still in front of me.

"You're more than an amazing player even at this age but Tetsu, you are too reckless and if you keep on going like this soon you will injure yourself permanently. I am withdrawing you from the club and I am pleading you, for mine and your mother's sake, stop playing for a while, at least until your body can handle the way you play, or if you continue to play use simple moves that wouldn't harm your body." That's what my father asked me when I was leaving the hospital with him.

I didn't even touch a ball for six months when one day I went close to a court after my physical therapy and I wanted to at least step on it, so I went inside and then I met a boy who played there, his name was Ogiwara Shigehiro. We quickly become friends and while I did have friends, somehow he felt the closest friend I had ever had. Soon we started meeting each day on the court and while I wanted to play with him I also didn't want to see the same faces my father and mother had while I was in the hospital, so I made it look like I had no idea of how to play basket, but he started teaching me and even though this way was like I was losing to him, I found it fun.

"I love basket and I don't care if I am losing or winning as long as both sides are giving their all. I believe that basket is a game you play for fun, don't you think so too, Tetsu." Shigehiro said one day and I looked away from him, making him look at me curiously. "What is it, Tetsu?" he asked with a smile.

"I've lied to you…" I whispered as I looked at the sky and he laughed slightly.

"I thought something like that… it's just casually but sometimes you let it slip, the real way you play. Why did you try to make me believe you never played basket?" He said gently and I looked at him surprised.

"You knew and you don't hate me?" I asked through my surprise and he smiled gently.

"You usually don't like to talk about yourself, but I know the kind of guy you are, Tetsuya. You wouldn't lie without a reason. So will you trust me and tell me the reason." He said as he set on one of the benches on the court.

"I used to play in a basketball club but I hated the idea of losing without giving my all, so I exhausted myself in each game we were close to losing but then we were up against a team we had no chance of winning and I exhausted myself to the point that I had to be hospitalized and I had tear of the meniscus and ankle sprain, ever since then I've been going through treatment and I am getting better but my body cannot handle the way I play. I am sorry, I know I have been lying to you and I wasn't a good friend but playing basket with you had been fun to me. For the first time I didn't care if I won or lose just as long as I was playing and having fun." I said as I looked at the ground, not daring to look at him for I was losing my best friend.

"I knew you had a reason but your reason is way more serious then I had ever thought. Are you sure that playing with me hasn't made your condition worse? Do you feel pain anywhere?" Shigehiro asked worriedly as he got up and come next to me and I looked surprised at him.

"I am fine, I've been getting better thanks to the treatment and doing sports isn't harmful as long as I don't go overboard. Aren't you angry at me?"

"Why should I be? You had a serious reason. I just regret not confronting you sooner and cleaning this earlier. You're my best friend, Tetsu and that won't change easily." He said with a smile that turned saddish and I looked curiously at him. "I am moving and I won't be able to keep coming here to play with you."

"Soon we would be entering junior high, let's joint the basketball teams and meet again on the court. I probably still won't be able to play the way I want to but I want to play with you on the court." I said as I smiled at him and he returned it.

"I regret not being able to see your real basket but I believe one day you would be able to play it again. Junior high is pretty much coming at our doors but that's just when kids start finding their talents, high school would be even better and I believe at that time you would be more than able to handle your talent, so even if we don't play in junior, we will play in high school." He said with and then smirked "I want to play with you much more in high school than in junior because it is the you at your fullest I want to witness."

"Time flies…" I said as we shook our hands and soon after we parted, having given each other our phone numbers so we could email each other casually.

In no time junior high came and we both joined the basketball club in our schools. Because I couldn't play my basket I was a weak player and I made it only to the third string, but I was glad because even in that string I could still play basket and believed that sooner I would make it to the first string. A couple of months later I met Aomine and we became friends quickly. He was so much like Shigehiro that it brought a smile to my face.

After I got myself injured and couldn't play basket I had started to try and make my presence unnoticeable, because I didn't want to meet someone that I had beaten and have him call me pathetic or weak, but I never thought that that would create a new stile for me. I thanked Akashi for teaching me a basket that I would play, a stile thanks to which I could make it to the first string.

It was fun, playing with everyone, but the practice was close to killing me, almost each time I found myself throwing up and I don't know they thought the reason for that to be but the real reason to that was because I was over exerting myself, I wasn't fully hilled yet and the treatment was tiring me and adding to that the practice was killing me but I didn't want to quit, not now that I made it to the court, when I was so close to meeting Shigehiro again. But my happy going life was coming to end quickly as all of them changed so much. They grew strong and got blinded by their strength. They thought that they were unbeatable and it angered me. When Aomine told me that there was no one who could beat him but himself I was so close to asking him to play one-on-one with me and going full out but I knew he was strong and I would want to win no matter what and would end up going in the zone again, I knew my body was far from not ready to handle it again. I had no choice but to watch as the team stopped playing like a team and at that moment I felt so disappointed. Then Shigehiro told me he had lost and we couldn't play together this year and I felt like giving up, but then he saved me as he asked me to take revenge for him and I went back on the court for him and because I wanted to prove that working alone on the court is not a way to win, no matter how strong you are you get stronger by playing together with your teammates and winning becomes more fun when you have someone to share it with.

But with each passing day felt like all the good moments were coming less and less and then I talked with Aomine at the river… that talk somehow crushed my spirit, he was the first friend I made at Teiko high and all his word like he was calling me useless and I hated it, for the first time I cursed myself for getting injured and then Akashi changed and even he, who had taught me my new style that was based on team play, said that teamwork was hindrance. Soon I found my spirit crushed by being abounded by everyone but I kept on playing because I wanted to keep my promise to Shigehiro but then I got hit and couldn't participate in our match and I wanted to hit myself because I knew that Shigehiro too was injured but he was going to play I wanted to hit myself for one again being a weakling, but I got up because I wanted to at least watch but what I saw made me hate my team and even made me hate basket. The next day I quit and went to see Shigehiro but he had moved schools again and I was told he had given up on basket. "I hope you don't quit playing basket. Shige said that even though your eyes had gotten colder, they still held warm and he said that your coldness didn't come for the same reason as your teammates but because you were angry and because you felt weak and useless and for now to you basket seems meaningless but he said that if it's you can defiantly stand back up and warm those guys' eyes. This band was left in his locker I believe he left it for you; use it to win over them." Shigehiro's sempai told me and I felt like crying. 'I will return on the court and I will win against the generation of miracles in high school, I only hope you will return to the court someday too, Shige.' I thought as I took his band and left.

'This time around I will win against all of you, Generation of miracles. I will show you just why basket is played by five people together not by one. Having teammates that you can trust and with which you can have fun… is much better than being lonesome. It's still early for me to go all out at you but soon I will be able to use my own style of basket and work together with everyone to become even stronger…' Kuroko thought as he left his club application.

And soon I joint Seirin high and their basketball team and I once again I started loving basket.

* * *

So yeah this is going to be a strange story and I am not an actual good author so I hope you like what I write.

This is just the prolog and I know it just pretty much leaved it at the beginning but I don't plan on making it a long story so I am hoping to finish it at three to five chapters.

I planned on making this a bit longer but I have an exam in less than 12 hours from now and I am very unready for it so I will use the reminding night to keep on studying so sorry it ended here.

I will try to write more of it after the exam but if I don't pass it I probably wouldn't be very optimistic and into writing mode, so there is 50-50 chance of having another chapter in 24 hours time. Do with me luck ^ _ ^ and if it's not much trouble say what you think about this story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Well sorry: first for taking this long to update and second because I probably would make this story longer than I thought it would be, I was planning on jumping to the match Seirin vs. Rakuzan but if I did that then the story probably would turn in pairing less one so you would have to wait a bit more to read about that one-on-one. **Third I am sorry for my mistakes, my first language is not English and my English is all based on self study by reading fan fiction.**

**I read Kuroko no basket's 245 chapter and I was quite irritated and to add to that I failed an exam(I was too depressed to write so that's why I didn't update) so in this bad mood I hope I have made a good chapter, half way through it my mood changed by the way. Also this chapter might be the last from Kuroko's point of view so enjoy… (You might have noted but I actually suck at writing from someone's point of view and this two chapters are another evidence to prove that :D)**

_**A little spoiler for later chapter(don't read of you don't want to)**__:__ "I am done lying in the shadows… I don't want to watch other people outshining me anymore. I am joining the side of the lights by playing my basket and I have a promise to keep… once upon a time I sword that I would steal the nickname 'King of the Court', it's about time I keep that promise!" ~ Kuroko said to …._

_Well here one more spoiler:_

"_Did you come up with a plan?" Kagami asked as he stood next to Kuroko who looked at him and smiled._

"_Something like that… I am just itching to put Akashi-kun in his rightful place… I am done with laying low. Seirin got a test of desperation and not its Rakuzan's time to. This match would be our win and I will make sure of it." Kuroko said quietly so only Kagami could hear him, while Kagami's eyes widen at the excitement that had filled Kuroko's eyes._

_Chapter 1_

_Meeting a new Friend_

Even though I had lost all my want to play basket- joining Seirin, practicing and playing with them brought back the fun and the wish to play again.

At the beginning I wasn't very sure if I should keep on going with basket and with Kagami's suggestion that I should give up on it my doubt deepened but then we played against our sempais and I know that I helped even a little in beating them, so that led me into believing that I would be useful to this team in the future, even though I still didn't have my old style of basket back.

That day after hearing that Kagami wanted to beat Generation of miracles I was feeling very happy and contend with choosing this team. I knew that my current style needs a light, so I decided that that light would be Kagami-kun, he had the talent and even more he had bottomless chances of improvement and he was kindda like me- a guy who doesn't give up in front of stronger opponents and wishes to fight until the end.

Then, so soon after joining the team, we had to play against Kise-kun and I was burning with desire to win, never before had I wished to win a match this much, but I guess that I was still very angry because that match against Shige's team and I wanted to show them what it's like to lose, I wanted to get them down to the earth and show them the reality that winning or losing is uncertain until the very end of the match and when I stood one-on-one against Kise I had half a mind to try and use what I could draw from my old style but that could have forfeit our match if I couldn't pull it out and so I decided to continue with the plan and back tip the ball from his hands but I didn't expect to be knocked out of the game so soon after… just where was my mind not to react in time and move away from his hand? I have to say that I was lucky to wake up soon and thanks to my treatment, that even now is pain in the ass, I had gotten used to feeling pain to some extent, so I could keep on playing. Surprisingly enough we won that match and I felt the happiness of the victory for the first time in a while.

Soon after I had that talk with Kise and it kind of opened my eyes, for some kind of reason I had started to think of them as the worst people but that talk cleared my mind somehow. Kise wasn't a bad person he just believe in different things than me. He pointed that Kagami would probably one day change but somehow I felt like smirking 'Kagami isn't like you or anyone else of Generation of miracles, he knows that there are stronger people than him, he knows that basket is played by a team not by one person and if someday he changes that way of thinking I will just show him that he is wrong, I wouldn't stand and watch from the side wines, like I had to in middle school, when that happen I will remind him of the truth. I would never let him turn into the way Aomine did, not him' somehow my heart was telling me that I wouldn't be able to bear it if Kagami abounded me that way and when he pretty much said that I just needed to stay by his side, even though he meant in basket, I felt like butterflies were going around in my stomach.

Then again I had to stay true to my word sooner than I thought, in our match against Shutoku Kagami went and said that he didn't need team play and arrogantly said that he was the only one who could keep his grounds against Shutoku, that pissed me off so I hit him and give him a piece of my mind, I didn't think he would hit me too but thanks to that I almost bust into a fit of laugh cause I thought that I finally understood why his hair is red – he is too much hot headed that even his hair turned red, nice explanation, right?

What I didn't expect was facing Aomine this soon and when I found out that our match was against him I feared we might lose, I know Kagami is incredible and his basket is a high leveled one but he was injured I stood no chance against Aomine even if I tried to use my old style – I haven't used it for six years, there is no way I can play it like before even if I had almost completely healed.

I was a little pissed as Aomine didn't show up at the beginning, so I thought if I could draw some of my old style and tried to jump the way I used to at the beginning of the match but I was actually surprised that it was so short and part of me got already crushed in the beginning of the game… My jumping now was even shorter than the time I jumped in elementary school even though I am supposed to be much higher and stronger now… could I ever get back my old style?

Having been told that I am disappointing for not changing my style and then Aomine rubbed it even more by saying that my basket would never win against him I can't say it didn't hurt or it didn't tighten my heart with depression, I've had my share of feeling desperate and useless, having to completely give up on my basketball style and almost giving up on basket, and then having to learn a basket that was far from my real one. I used to be the ace of the team and the one the team counted on while the new style I had to learn counted on team play and I needed someone to make the points for me because if it was me the one making the points my misdirection would have turned useless in the first two minutes but even if I had felt desperation, shame, sadness, helplessness so many times after I had gotten injured I still hated it and didn't want to feel it ever again yet here I am feeling it all over again.

Even thought I had already eased my mind that there is more than high chance of losing to Aomine I never thought I would feel this useless, for the first time I felt like I was the one who dragged the team down, with my first team I used to be the one pulling the team forward now even though I love this team and its players I pulled them down with being so weak and helpless. After Kagami got benched I kept on fighting Aomine, I knew very well it was already useless, the way I am now is helpless against him but I've already had to give up on so many things in my life that I just can't handle giving up easily ever again even if I knew it was useless. No matter how much I had tried to ease my mind on losing, I never thought he would actually double our points.

Once again my spirit was driven into despair at just how hopeless I was and I can't say that Kagami's words didn't add anything to that feeling… so the next day I got up early and made my way to the Hospital that I had gotten so used to coming to, that it even felt like a second home but I was in such a deep thought that I didn't play any mind to my road and I bumped into a boy not much older than me, his face looked familiar like I had seen it somewhere but I couldn't find it in my mind to even try to remember where, so I apologized and passed him to go to my doctors.

Once I entered the room she smiled at me. "Come and sit down, Tetsuya-kun." She said gently as she pointed the examining bed and I slowly made my way to it.

"I know I haven't gone through complete check in one year and I haven't felt any pain in my leg for a while now, so what I mean is I want to go through complete check up and I want you to tell me if I can start trying to take back my old style of playing, even if it was just a bit from it. Will my body be able to hold it now? I want to know the answers for that…" I said seriously as I looked at her and she smiled at me reassuring.

"I thought about making you go through complete check for a while, I did note that in your treatment exercises you don't feel pain and do them quite easily and today I have no other patience, so let's go and confirm if you can or can't play more serious and hard basket then your current… but even I give you the okay you have to know that you need to get your old style slowly, you haven't played like that for years if you go too much at it from the first second you might end up with a ticked to the hospital again, so be careful, Tetsuya." She said as she got up and we left the room to go through many other rooms and through many examines.

A couple of hours later she held all my results in her hands and looked at them, I felt my body tremble with all the feeling I was feeling and as her face changed to one of disbelieve I flinched, was I doomed?

"This is more than I expected, I thought I had too much of a high look at your condition but to think that those expectation could be even less than the reality. Kuroko, through the years your tear in the meniscus had slightly started to heal, the reason for that was because your body was still in the very early face of your growing up but even though I believed one day you would be more than good enough to not even have to think about the tear in the meniscus this results amaze me. The results of your test show that the tear had completely healed. You can more than try to gain parts of you old style. Kuroko if you don't try to do it through one night, you can completely regain your through basket and who knows maybe you could make it even stronger than ever. You don't need to keep going through the treatment anymore neither do you need to keep on coming each two weeks for a quick check up. Congrats, Tetsuya!" She said with such a deep smile and a few tears of happiness fall from her eyes but I couldn't see clearly anymore because tears were falling from my eyes too.

'So miracles do happen… I am so happy I could die! God even though I don't believe much in you, if this is your doing, thank you. I never even dreamed that I would be told this words…' Tetsuya thought as he looked at the sky.

"I just hope I don't wake up in my bed now..." He whispered and his doctor busted in laughter.

"You aren't dreaming, Tetsuya-kun." She said gently as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thank you." I whispered and she shushed me telling me that I have nothing to thank her for. After that we talk for a little bit and she made me promise that I have to visit her from time to time, to which I agreed without even having to think it over, she was great, gentle person that I counted as a dear friend.

After saying my goodbye to her I went back to the gym, just wanting to hold the ball again and when I did I stood in the three point zone and looked at the hoop… so many times did I go by purposefully missing it that I had much trouble getting that habit out. I sighed loudly and struck the ball toward the hoop and when it missed I pretty much sweet dropped. 'Getting back would be harder than I thought… with having gained so many troublesome habits through those six years.' I thought and I was surprised as a voice behind me talked.

"Wahahaha, just like I heard. You really can't do anything besides passes. I got a video of the game from Riko. Ain't it good? At least I like your way of playing. You are not wrong. You just lack the experience, right?" Said the guy and my eyes widen.

**Normal POV:**

"You are from the hospital today… the one I bumped into!" Kuroko exclaimed and Kiyoshi smirked.

"Yeah I am going to get discharged from it next week, so I wanted to drop by and when I was taking a looked I saw somewhat of a worried youngster. By the way my name is Kiyoshi Teppei." He said while eating candies.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Kuroko asked worriedly as he looked Teppei.

"Kind of but that's nothing you should worry about, so how was your check up? Are you getting better?" Kiyoshi asked as now his eyes were looking worriedly at Tetsuya, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

"How?" He almost voicelessly asked.

"I got interested after bumping in you and the nurses were more than nice to share…" Kiyoshi answered with a gentle smile.

_Flashback:_

"Hum that…" Teppei started as he looked at the small retrieving back that soon entered a doctor's cabinet.

"Ah, that is Kuroko-kun, he is one of our regular patience. I am sure he didn't mean to bump into you. Please forgive him." one of the nurses, who were sitting on the register, said as she smiled slightly at Kiyoshi.

"Regular? Is he sick?" Teppei asked as he looked surprised at the nurses 'He indeed is the new first year in our team and Riko never said anything about him being unhealthy, is he keeping it secret? That wakes up my curiosity…' he thought.

"Well he is our regular for around 6 years, we all know him because all of us look up to him – you see he got injured when he was 10- having an ankle sprain in the left leg, which healed in a couple of weeks, what made us all proud to know him is that he had a torn meniscus and yet he didn't give up and continued playing basket, he had to completely change his style, so that he could let his leg slowly keep on healing but he didn't give up." One of the nurses said with a proud smile as she looked at the cabinet Kuroko had entered.

'To think that he was playing while injured…' Teppei thought and then another question come to mind "You said that he didn't give up on basket, but he had to change his style of playing… what was his style?"

"He was offensive player that never missed a point and yet no one could pass him when he was on defense… I am a basket fan and I used to know him and his family before he had to become regular to this hospital… I know a lot about the current basket players, the generations of miracles as everyone calls them, if Kuroko could play his real style they might as well lose all grounds because I don't think anyone would be able to beat him. His real style is unreadable even for his father, the player he learn all he knew from… Lately his doctor kept on saying that he was getting better, I just hope that soon she would say that he can go on and try to bring back his old style. That boy doesn't deserve the depression he had gone through for so long…" A nurse who had appeared out of nowhere said as she smiled sadly.

"You say that he learned his style from his father, what is his name? And how did Kuroko get injured?" Teppei asked as he looked at the nurse that had long black hair that reached her lower back and deep purple eyes.

"His father's name is Kuroko Daisuke, but if you know more about basket you might have heard for the player that was called 'King of the court', that's him." The nurse said and she smirked as Kiyoshi's eyes widen "Kuroko got injured in a game, his body was too little for the style he played and he went over his borders to the point that it was a miracle he could go back to the court."

'So he can be so amazing… I wish I could someday witness just what is Kuroko-kun capable of…' Teppei thought as he left the hospital.

_**End of flashback**_

Teppei quickly summarized what he had learned and smiled at the wide yes of his teammate.

"I wish I could one day see your real style…" He said with slight smirk but he soon had to rise his eyebrow at the smirk he got in return.

"I plan on taking back that style as soon as possible… you asked how my check up was- my doc told me that I was pretty much as good as new but regretfully that doesn't mean I would be able to magically play my old style right away. I've gained a lot of bad habits while playing this second style of mine and going passed them and then getting back my speed and strength won't be ease… I need time but I hope I would be ready at the right time. From tomorrow I will be starting on my training." Tetsuya proudly stated with such a pure smile, that he hadn't shown anyone for over six years.

"It's better if you train with someone and I know about you condition and also need some training myself, so if you have nothing against it, we can train together." Kiyoshi suggested and Kuroko looked surprised at him then he nodded.

"Well you pretty much know my secret, so why not. But I can't promise everyday training because I also plan on asking my father to train with me while he isn't busy with his company."

"That's okay with me. He is amazing player and he would help you hundred times more than I would." Kiyoshi answered and soon after, they both left the gym.

'I've got to ask Akiko-sensei to find more about Kiyoshi-sempai's condition and if he can get fully healed, it was thanks to her connection to America that she knew just what kind of treatment to give me so I could be healed, she might come up with something for sempai…' Kuroko thought having seen how Kiyoshi had winced from the pain in his leg.

13323123131331313232131321312321332131

* * *

Did you like it? Sorry for taking this long but I had a little bit of trouble into getting this chapter started, I was thinking of so many ways it could have gone by until I wrote this…

I can't promise when I will be updating it can be in two days or a week but when I find the time I would write what comes to mind, so until next time


	3. Chapter 3

_A bit of a spoiler born just after 246: _

"_He pisses me off as nobody else has ever done! I am going in, coach. I am going to crush Rakuzan." Kuroko before he was subbed in._

_I never expected to end up writing such a long chapter but here it is:_

_**READ: Just to summarize something:**_

_**Teppei is off for two more weeks in the hospital**_

_**Taiga is off for two weeks from practice cause of his legs**_

_**Tetsuya is off for two week on a family/training trip**_

_**There is drama, humor, a lot of hugs and all kind of things in this chapter, so enjoy **_

Chapter 2

Become stronger

As they left the gym Kuroko made his way home and smiled as he greeted his parents. His father was 36 years old, had short yet curly blue hair with black eyes and was 190cm tall while his mother was 33 years old, had long black hair with beautiful blue eyes and was 169cm.

He could easily say that he had amazing family- his father had his own advertisement company that kept him busy but he always made sure to be at home not any later than seven in the afternoon and if his family needed him, he would, without a doubt, dumb his work and go to their side. While his mom was an асcountant. They were very busy and he was well aware of that but he never felt left alone because they always made sure to dinner together and on the free days of the weekends they casually went for short trips, but he guessed he would ask to stop the trips temporary.

"Mom, dad, I have some news to share with you." Kuroko said and that immediately caught their attention.

"What is it, Tet-chan?" His mom, whose name is actually Kuroko Airi, asked gently.

"I went to Akiko-sensei today and went through another full check. I am fully healed; she herself was amazed because my tear had completely healed." Kuroko answered as he smiled and laughed as both his parents hugged him tightly.

"That's great, Tetsu. Congratulations. We've got to celebrate this!" Kuroko Daisuke loudly exclaimed as he hugged his son.

"I also want to go back to my old style of playing basket. I know you probably would be against it but I asked the doctor and she said that thanks to my treatment and me being in my growing period I will be more than okay to start building my old style back. I can't keep on playing like this and keep on having this feeling of being useless inside my chest! I've had more than enough of it! I know that I can't just start playing my old style in a day, so I will still play this kind of style for a while more. But I want to end up winning the Winter Cup with my real style… I am done lying in the shadows… I don't want to watch other people outstanding me anymore. I will join the side of the lights by playing my basket and I have a promise to keep… once upon a time I sword that I would steal the nickname 'King of the Court' from you, it's about time I keep that promise, dad!" Kuroko declared with such a serious face and look that surprised his parents, which let him go to look at him then they moved their eyes to at each other and sighed.

"We were waiting for this day to come and we even thought that you would start using your old style before the doctor or us gave you our okay, so I guess with an okay from her, it's meaningless to stop you. You are much like me and even if we said no, you wouldn't listen. So there is no meaning to say no." Daisuke said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Will you train with me when you are free?" Tetsuya asked hesitantly while his father laughed slightly.

"It would be more than a pleasure to train with you, but I won't go easy on you just because you are out of form. You said that you would be stealing my nickname from me, you would have to work hard and learn fast to earn it, kiddo!" He proudly stated and Airi laughed next to them.

"I wish I knew more about basket and help too, but that is one of the areas I am completely hopeless at." She said with slightly sad tone but then Tetsuya hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, but you have saved me millions of times in school subjects where dad is the hopeless one." Kuroko stated to which his father looked sheepish and was about to deny it but the look of his son and wife shut him up.

After that the family eats their dinner while deciding to leave for the weekend and go to one of the places my father had brought, with the idea to have it as a shooting ground, which was a nice, quite big, house by the lake Kawaguchi, the city is called Fujikawaguchiko.

'I don't feel like going there, but Dad is the one who declared our going there… how am I supposed to change his mind without been seen as a scared-y-cat? The town is right next to Aokigahara forest, one of the most famous places for suicide!" Tetsuya thought as he tried to think of something to change his father's mind but nothing came and the decision was made.

"Tetsu, just how much can you miss from school?" Daisuke questioned his son, whose eyes looked surprised at his father.

"Well one of my teammate and our ace is off practice for two weeks and I don't have any upcoming test before that, so I guess two weeks." He answered and flinched slightly at the wide smile he got from his father.

"Then we will be staying there for two weeks. Sleep well tonight, Tetsu, cause from tomorrow I will make you wish you hadn't asked me to train with you!" He said while having this wicked smirk that made Tetsuya flinch slightly.

'Just don't make me regret wanting to take back my style, dad!' he thought as he nodded to his dad.

"Honey, I won't be able to miss work for two weeks, so I will probably be returning to here in Sunday." Airi said as she looked at her husband who nodded and then spoke.

"Well I guess we will be eating in restaurant after practice."

'This is so going to suck… with mom gone, he would be even more of a slave driver… what restaurant? You will end up making me cook even though I probably would be on the verge of exhaustion!' Tetsuya thought as he glared slightly at his father, who smirked back at the look he was getting and Tetsu flinched 'He is enjoying this way too much!'

The next morning the family quickly packed all they needed, making sure not to forget the husky and climbed into one of their cars – a black Porsche Cayenne. It took them almost three hours until they made it to the house and then they unpacked and aired the place, while Nigou run around the house. After eating lunch, Tetsuya and Daisuke made their way out of the house.

"Today we would be running in the woods… I will give you 3 minutes of head start, after which I will chase after you. If I catch you by an hour you will run around the lake, which shore length is 19.08 km (11.86 miles), two times- that makes it 38.16 km (23.72miles). And one more thing, if you don't make that run in about six hours, you will run another round." (1 –look at the end for explanation) Daisuke said while Tetsuya looked at him wide eyed and then flinched as his father started counting down his three minutes, so Tetsuya was quickly off and running for his life but after spending 46 minutes into running in the woods his father was on his heels and on the 53 he had caught him.

"Damn it!" Tetsuya cures loudly while his father smiled proudly.

"You did a lot better than I thought, so don't put yourself down, Tetsu. I am one who likes to keep his body in form, so I have been training a lot, while you have spend almost none time on training lately. It's more than completely normal to lose. I am your father but I am not an old one, neither am I untrained one, so there is no reason for me to be too slow on catching up to you. I am sure that by the finals of the winter cup, the one who would be on the losing side from the two of us is definitely going to be me, so don't lose your spirit." Daisuke said with a smile and Tetsu smiled but his right eye twitched when he saw his dad's smirk "But you still have six hours of running."

He had barely made it in those six hours but he was running on fumes, so when he made it home he went to his room, forgetting the missed dinner, and falling on his bed.

'I am so sweaty and I have no strength to go to the bathroom… damn slave driver!' Tetsuya thought as he slowly got up from the bed and went in the shower, taking a quick bath after which he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. The next morning, at 6am, his father woke him for a morning jogging, which ended at 10am with him barely being able to walk to the table, so he could sit down and eat breakfast.

The left of the day they spend on a court close by the house. At first they were just shooting for the hoop at which Tetsu was glaring because somehow he still couldn't make one ball enter it. 'Damn it, just how much longer would it take me to at least be able to make a point when I shoot!' he angrily thought while his dad shook his head.

"Thanks to the fact that you have been centering your mind on passing, you have gotten too used to touching the ball with your palm than with your finger. The reason your shots won't make it is because you still count too much on your palm. Relax your hand and try to feel the ball with your fingers." Tetsu's eyes widen at those words and then he looked at the ball in his hands then he moved it from one hand to the other a couple of times, at first he was really using his palm but then he tried to using his fingers and after a couple of minutes he looked at the hoop with a new look of determination. He shot from the three pointer's field and this time, for the first time in years, his shot entered the hood and his father clapped with a proud smile.

"Thanks, dad." Tetsuya said as he smiled at his dad who nodded.

"I guess it's time to hit it with the graphic. Each morning from 6am to 9am we will be running, from nine to ten we have a rest for breakfast and some relaxing time, from 10am to 1pm you'll practice all kinds of shooting you can think of and from 1pm to 3pm you have free time for lunch and some rest after which from 3pm to 6pm we would be practicing one-on-one, from 6pm to 8pm you will be running either in the forest or around the lake and from there on you are free until the next morning. This is pretty much the training for the next two weeks I have in mind. If you have anything to say about it, now might be the best time to." Daisuke said as he looked at his son seriously.

"Sounds good." Tetsu answered as his smile widened. "You better watch it! By the end of the week I will be beating your ass on those one-on-ones!" he declared and his father laughed.

"That's what I am hoping for, because I am by far out of form with basket. If you could not beat me by the end of those two weeks you might be unable to gain back your old style. I want you to take it back and make it even stronger by the time you decided to show it to the world, so I am hoping for you to beat me." Daisuke said as he ruffled his son's hair. "Now let's go home. Your mom is going to be leaving today, so let's spend the day with her and from tomorrow on we will start spending this training vacation seriously." Tetsuya nodded and then the two of them made their way home.

In the evening of that day Tetsuya and Daisuke send Airi and Nigou with an autobus to Tokyo, then returned home to take as much rest as they could because the left days of the two weeks' vacation were promising to be hard ones.

By the end of the two weeks he had spend what felt like millions of hours running in the woods and around the lake but that had picked up his stamina to a level where he thought he wouldn't be able to lift it even in an year, he could actually run for six hours around the lake and it felt like he had run just an hour, also now he had perfect control over the movement of his legs, which gave him back higher jumps, but he knew he needed to start leg exercises and strength building to actually jump as high as he would need to. But that was not all he had archived while those two weeks lasted- he had beaten his father 35 times out of 70 games they had. 'Now I have the hold of the ball I used to have in elementally with the slight difference that I now shoot farther than the three points, but until I build some more strength in my hands I won't be able to shoot further than the centre. So I will center most of my training to my hands and legs… The results from this training are much better than I expected even in my best dreams!' Tetsuya thought as his father drove them back to their home. When they made it home his mother was more than happy to welcome them and Nigou pretty much threw himself at Tetsuya's legs and followed him everywhere after that, he had missed his owner dearly.

'Tomorrow I will be going back to school and practice…' Tetsuya thought as he went to his room and flinched remembering the yelling he had gotten from his coach when he had ringed her to inform her about his two weeks absence from school and practice, tomorrow she would probably yell at him again. 'But then again I heard that Kagami-kun hadn't been to practice either and then there is Teppei, which wrote me that he would be coming back tomorrow, too. It's actually promising to be interesting day and I miss everyone.' He continued thinking while lying on his bed and he stiffened a little as he closed his eyes, a certain silhouette coming to his mind 'Just why have I been spending, so much time thinking about him? And those two weeks seemed a year, not because of the training but because I couldn't stop thinking about him and missing him terribly…' Tetsuya's eyes went from close to wide eyed in a second and he quickly set up in his bed. 'I ain't falling in love with him, am I? It's true that I never got interested in any girl, even though Momoi-san was all over me most of the time in Teiko, but falling for a man?! What the hell is going on with me? How can I look at his face tomorrow? I feel like I would die from embarrassment!' Tetsuya turned and lied face down, hiding his scarlet face in the pillow. 'Dad is well aware of gays and never had anything against him, there are many actors, models and singers in his company, which are gays and he never says anything bad about them and he accepts them. But just what would he do when he finds out his own son is off and gone gay? They are both good-natured but just how much can you take without boiling? I am not telling them anytime soon, if I get lucky and actually something happens between us I will tell them but if not, they are never finding out!' That night he felt a sleep with thought of certain red headed boy from Seirin High.

The next day he woke with a nightmare of himself proclaiming his love in front of the whole school butt naked and getting officially rejected. 'What a terrible nightmare… I hope I never have it again!' he thought as he dressed in his school uniform and then made his way to school. That day he used all his strength in misdirection to run away from any possible talks with Kagami, letting almost everyone actually believe he was gone from school again but that lasted just until practice.

'I didn't expect Teppei-sempai to come to practice with his uniform… but then again he is the same carefree, slave driver type, just like my dad.' Kuroko thought as he looked at his captain and Kiyoshi talk to each other. 'And I definitely didn't expect him to ask Kagami one-on-one and what is he thinking playing with those in-door shoes.' He thought as he looked the match between the two. 'He is handling it a lot better then he should with those shoes… he really is an amazing player.'

Kuroko had to hold his mouth as his coach and captain scolded Kiyoshi, but he kindda got what he was trying to do with Kagami 'He probably was trying to show him that everyone was putting their dream on his shoulders with granting him the position of ace and that there were a lot of good player on the bench that didn't make it into the game because they weren't stronger then the starters…'

The next day's practice game was a surprise to a lot of them… 'Kiyoshi, not a bad thinking, but you are doing this to see if I will easily be forced to go and try my new moves if the times get hard, aren't you. Trying to test me, really?' Kuroko thought as he glared from the side lines at Kiyoshi who smirked.

That evening thanks to Hyuuga giving a slight push to Kuroko, he decided to finally clear the things between him and Kagami, so he run to the court he knew Kagami would be at.

"Kagami-kun." He said as he stepped on the court. 'If it wasn't that training I would be breathless after such a running…' he thought and then looked at Kagami and blushed as he thought 'I missed looking at his face. I can blame the blush over running!'

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagami asked as he looked at Kuroko while holding the ball with his right hand.

"I am sorry! I haven't gotten my thought together yet."

"Hey!"

"I don't know from where to start. Please give me a minute."

"From now? Sheesh." Kagami said and then threw the ball at Kuroko. "I've got nothing to do while I wait. At least play against me. You can think while you play."

Kuroko caught the ball and smirked. "I think I kind of sorted my mind. I am not Kuroko Tetsuya- Teiko middle school's phantom sixth member. I am Kuroko Tetsuya- Seirin's first year." He said and Kagami looked at him surprised then his eyes widen when Tetsuya threw the ball at the hoop and it went in.

"What?!" Kagami exclaimed as he looked at the hoop and then he turned his wide eyes toward Kuroko and exclaimed. "How did you do that? Since when can you strike at the hoop? The hell, Kuroko!"

"I played different kind of style before I entered Teiko, this was part of my old style." Kuroko said with a smile and then felt on the ground and touched his now red cheek while looking completely surprised at Kagami.

"So you were playing us until now? Was it fun losing to Aomine while not playing at your fullest? You were the one that said you wouldn't give up to the end, yet you never played at your fullest and now you come out, looking prouder than very with striking the hoop!" Kagami yelled as he glared at Kuroko, who shook his head.

"That's… when I was ten I played a team that was originally much stronger than mine and I went crazy in that game… and we beat them…" Kuroko started but was stopped half way through his explanation by Kagami's glare that screamed hate and he flinched. He had never meant to piss Kagami or anything like that.

"So you turned somehow like Aomine, but while he still played his fullest going around with 'no one can beat me but me', you off and stopped playing your style finding it fun with hiding your capabilities. Did you find it fun watching us struggle to win while knowing you could do a lot more help?" Kagami yelled at the surprised blue haired boy.

"That's not…" Kuroko started but he was again shut down by Kagami.

"Don't talk to me from now on… I am so pissed that I actually want to beat the crap out of you, so be glad I am not doing it!" Kagami said and then left the court, leaving behind his teammate who was still sitting on the ground, his mind moving in miles but still not grasping just how did the situation end like this.

"I knew he was hot headed, but he never give me a chance to explain! That Bakagami!" Kuroko cursed loudly as he got up from the ground still holding his cheek, that he knew would turn purple by tomorrow. 'Now how am I going to get out of this situation? He won't be speaking to me, so just how can I explain it to him… I don't want him to think me for the kind of person he made me out to be! This pain in my cheek hurt much less than this tightness around my heart. Bakagami!' Kuroko thought and then he slowly made his way home while trying to think of a way to corner Kagami, so he could explain things.

The next day the whole team met at the court to talk about training camps, Kuroko tried to get close to Kagami but he was either always talking with someone or glaring at him, to the point that Tetsuya couldn't get enough courage to talk to him and all the teammates noted that they had not made up but actually gotten even worse. By the time practice was over everyone were going around talking about their couch's cooking and Kagami ended up teaching her how to cook.

'I've had enough of cooking while being deadly tired the past two weeks, but I ended up lying again with telling I am unable to cook. Hopefully Kagami won't find out anytime soon and get even more angered by my lies.' Kuroko thought as he watched Kagami cook together with Riko.

That day right after school had ended he met with Teppei and they trained a bit together. It wasn't any kind of hard training because they both knew their training camp would start tomorrow and they needed to be at their best but Kuroko still stroke some crazy hits at the hoop, but he was getting a bit angry at Kagami and ended up taking it on Teppei.

"Just what is going around with you two?" Teppei asked as he looked at Kuroko as the both of them set on one of the benches.

"It a long story..." Kuroko started, trying to change the way the talk was going.

"Not running away from that question. If I need to I can stay up all night here with you." Teppei said with a smirk and Tetsuya sighed.

"I kindda showed him that I am able to make a pointed and he totally misunderstood me. He thinks I was always able to and just had fun watching how everyone struggled to win, while I simple watched and innerly laughed at their efforts. Now he only glares at me and he won't talk to me, let alone let me talk to him." Kuroko complained as he looked at the ground and one lone tear made it down his face and he tried hide it from view but Teppei still saw it and put a hand on his back.

"You're going to be alright. He is quite hot headed but it will pass and sooner or later his curiosity would win and he actually might come to you for explanation. Try to not put it much on your mind and use your anger and hurt in training, the same way you just did while playing with me." Kiyoshi said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair. 'I will try and give a push to Kagami…' he thought he parted ways with Tetsuya.

The next day they left for their training camp.

'Beach, huh? So it's legs training. Nice one, coach! This would give everyone better control in their legs movement… pretty much the same kind of training I went through on with the running around the lake with the only difference that beach is 100% harder to run on and even for me would be trouble the first couple of minute or hour till I get used to it… scratch that it would take me hours with bare legs.' Kuroko thought as he removed his shoes and step on the sand. 'Damn it's hot! So it's also a training to move faster thanks to the hot sand. Aida-sempai is really amazing as a coach even though she is way younger than almost all other coaches.'

Through the game on the beach Kagami didn't stop glaring at Kuroko. 'I guess it angers him that I don't shoot at the hoop. Sorry Kagami, but I still end up scoring just one out of five shots and I will not shoot until I am sure of my shots. I will never give uncertain hope. Shit! Really I am thinking too much about Kagami! I lost my mind and ended up trying to hit the sand with the ball like it was hard ground!'

Later that day they moved their training to the gym but Kuroko still didn't have any luck with getting Kagami to talk with him. 'It's a lot obvious that everyone have much better control over their movement and they move even easier than I thought they would but I never guessed that it would actually help me too. So I guess that beach is really a hundred percents better than lake, to have given me so easy control over my legs.' Kuroko thought as he smiled and looked at his legs never catching the red eyes that were staring at him.

'Lucky!' Kuroko thought as Teppei send him to help Kagami stretch out his muscles.

"Ow, ow! You're doing it too strong, you idiot!" Kagami said as he looked at his blue haired teammate and then a conversation he had with Kiyoshi just an hour ago come to mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Kagami-kun, do you have a minute." Teppei said as he caught to the red head in the corridor._

"_Yeah." Kagami answered as he turned to Kiyoshi._

"_Talk things out with Kuroko. I pretty much know what is going around with you two and it's not my place to explain things to you, so I will just tell you this – he has more than the needed reasons for what he had done. Listen to him and don't blame him for a thing, he had not fault in!" Kiyoshi said with all his seriousness and even glared slightly at Kagami, who looked surprised at him._

"_Fine!" he answered and then left._

_End of Flashback_

"You want to talk, don't you?" Kagami said as he looked at him and Kuroko nodded. "Fine let's talk out after we are done here." The wide smile he got as an answer surprise Kagami and he turned away from Kuroko.

That evening they went to the beach and set down.

"So what is it? What do you have to tell me?" Kagami started as he looked at the ocean.

"That evening I meant to explain everything to you, but I didn't expect you to off and misunderstand me that much. It's true that I've had a completely different kind of style for years but the story I started to tell you… will you let me tell you everything, before you jump to your own conclusions?" Kuroko asked as he looked at Kagami who doubtfully looked back at him and then nodded.

"I've got nothing to do for today, so go on." Kagami said and Kuroko smiled slightly then looked at the ocean.

"I always loved basket, mostly because my father was a player and I used to watch his every match when I was little, so I kindda got addicted to basket. When I entered elementally school I was surprised to find out that the school had its own basketball team and I quickly entered it. It was a lot of fun to play with everyone. I was the youngest out of everyone but I was quickly pointed as the ace of the team, because I had quite a crazy way of shooting that never missed the hoop. Then come the real games against schools that were much stronger than mine, but I hated the idea of losing more than I hated anything else at that time. I was supposed to be the ace of the team, so couldn't let us lose. I believed that I had to do even the impossible, so we could win and in no time I started using moves I had seen my father do, making shots I thought to be impossible each I saw him do them, but a ten years old isn't supposed to torture his muscles to the point I did and then came the championship game and our team was pretty much facing a team of monster. They didn't play fair but made it look like they did and to top it off they were stronger than us even if they were playing fair, so I ended up driving myself into the well known 'zone' and gave my all into beating them." Kuroko said not moving his eyes from the ocean while Kagami was looking at him wide eyed.

"So after that you just decided to stop playing that style of yours? Who in his right mind would decide to do that?" Kagami loudly asked as he looked at Kuroko like he was some kind of an alien but his eyes widen to the impossible when he saw the sad smile that appeared on Kuroko's face.

"I never wanted to dump my style, but at that time I had no choice but to do that. I even barely convinced my parents to let me play basket after that match." Kuroko stated as he still didn't look at Kagami and some tears escaped his eyes at his memories.

'What the hell? What had happened to make him stop playing his style? He had a reason and yet I went and hit him thinking he didn't have any reasons! I really am an idiot!' Kagami thought as he saw his teammate cry silently and his all being was screaming at him to hug the smaller boy and calm him down.

"At that game I injured myself- I had an ankle sprain in my left leg and I had torn my meniscus in my right one." Kuroko continued and Kagami visibly flinched at the injures, there were no athletes that didn't know the risk with playing and a torn meniscus was one major and bad injure for a player. "The doctors said I was too small for surgery, because it might stop my growing up, so they asked my parents to stop me from any sports and to start a treatment. I had to fully give up on the one think I loved and found fun at that time, but I couldn't keep it far from the court for long. Six months later I entered one close to my home and met a boy there. I didn't let a drop of my style out because I couldn't risk injuring myself anymore than that, but I actually found it fun to play with him even though he beat me all the time… I no longer cared if I won or lost because I just wanted to have fun while holding the ball, I was more than glad that I could get on the court again. Then I entered Teiko and thanks to Akashi-kun I come up with a new style that could let me play in the games again and o got the uniform for the sixth member. I was having fun in the beginning but then I started finding out that they believed in me but didn't trust me. It may be more accurate to say they stopped being able to trust me. When I was first year I was unremarkable player. I joined the bench as the sixth member in my second year. Back then, I believed they still trusted me. But as their talent started blossoming like Aomine-kun, they lost their faith in me, because the Generation of Miracles started placing their trust in themselves, over everything else. If we were behind with one point and only a few seconds left in the game, they could not pass. They had to do it themselves. So I wanted to beat them and show them that team play is much stronger than one's lone play and I once saw Seirin's play and I was amazed at their team play and trust. At that time I thought that team was perfect for my goal, so I joined Seirin, but then we lost to Aomine and I hated that once again I felt desperate and useless. I hated the idea that we will play against him in the winter and I might feel the same way again, so I went to the hospital to ask my doctor if I could start building my old style back. I got an answer much better than even in my dream- I had, like a magic, outgrown my torn meniscus and it was like a new, so I got my doc's full acceptance to start building my style back and then with the help of my dad I trained for two weeks like a mad man. Now I am back to being able to get the ball inside the hoop but just one out of five shots, so I still have a long way of training to get back my style and actually make it better than before, because against the Generation of Miracles half aced play won't make a wining certain. I never had fun in watching the team desperately tries to win, while hiding my abilities. I am just getting them back and I wanted to show you just what I am capable of, because I didn't want to hide from you, neither did I want to lie to you, but I never thought you would end with that conclusion and not let me explain things. I am sorry I know I probably should have come out to the team earlier but I didn't want to burden anyone with my own problems…" Kuroko said as he changed his look from the ocean to his legs and then got up and turned back with the idea of going back to his room but his eyes widen as strong hands tangled around his waist and he was hugged tightly from behind.

"I am so sorry. That evening, I should have reacted in complete different way. I should have listened to you. I am sorry I hit you, too. Can you forgive me, Tetsuya?" Kagami whispered as he buried his head in Kuroko's soft hair, who in returned blushed and froze in surprise.

"The one who should have asked for forgiveness was me, Kagami-kun." Kuroko whispered as he closed his eyes and smiled as the red head tightened his grip on his waist.

"You had your reasons, while me- up and jumped to conclusions that were all based on my stupid anger. You have nothing to apologize for but I on the other hand- up and ended up hitting you. I regretted it, the moment I hit you I regretted it but I couldn't take it back, so I pretty much said awful things and left you there. I am sorry." Kagami whispered close to Kuroko's ear.

"Umm, it's okay. I am happy enough with you not hating me or glaring at me anymore. If it's forgiveness you want, you had it granted the moment you decided to let me explain everything to you. Thanks, Kagami." Tetsuya said as he turned around and hugged Kagami back, who looked surprised at him and then smiled and moved one of his hands from Kuroko's waist to his hair and ruffled it gently.

'I wish this hug never ends.' The two of them thought at the same time, but they both knew they had to go back to their rooms and catch as much sleep as they could because it would be a hard day of training tomorrow two.

"Let's go back. We will have to get up early tomorrow." Kagami said as he moved a step back from Kuroko and smiled slightly at the disappointed look at appeared on Tetsuya's face for a second.

'So he might actually like me too.' Taiga thought as they made their way back.

"I will get stronger, a lot stronger than now. So don't take too long in taking back your style or I might leave you behind. Get stronger soon, because I want to play beside you, when you are at your fullest. This winter I hope you show me your new old style." Kagami said with a happy voice and turned his fist toward Kuroko, who smiled widely and bumped his fist into Kagami.

"Just you wait… this winter we will become Japan's number one team!" Tetsuya declared loudly and Kagami laughed happily.

Everyone were surprised as the two of them entered the guesthouse all happy and talking to each other.

"So they made up…" Kiyoshi said loudly.

The next morning come up quickly and Kagami was quietly brushing his teethes when he got surprised by Kuroko.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? And I thought I had finally gotten used to your low appearances." Kagami exclaimed.

"Good morning." Kuroko greeted with amused smile and Kagami's right eye twitched slightly.

"And you hair!"

"This place is a dump! Are we really staying here? I feel like I am going to see a ghost!" A new voice said and pair directed their eyes on the new appeared pair of black and green haired heads and their eyes widen.

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima said after which the two of them turned toward Kagami and Kuroko, looking as surprised like hell had just frozen, but then again Kagami and Kuroko weren't looking much less than them.

"Hello. It's good to see you again." Kuroko said, having woken up from his surprise way sooner than all three others inhabitance of the corridor.

"What are you doing in here?" Midorima exclaimed as he pointed a finger at them and if someone looked at him from a different point he would have noted he somehow looked like a penguin.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kagami said just like a little kid and Tetsuya barely held himself from bursting into a laughing fits at the act of the two supposedly very strong players.

"Shutoku has a long tradition of coming here to train together." Takao stated.

"And here you are enjoying your vacation! What is with that tan?" Midorima asked still pointing his finger at Kagami.

"We're not on vacation!" And of course Kagami returned it with his kiddish act.

"Huh?" Midorima looked at him surprised and just then Seirin's coach Aida Riko appeared like the reaper and somehow brought cold shivers to all four players.

"What is your school, Kuroko?" Midorima exclaimed.

"It's Seirin High School!" Tetsuya stated with completely normal voice making Midorima's eye twitch.

"That's not what I meant." Midorima yelled back.

From that day on to the end the two weeks Seirin played against Shutoku but without Kagami who was running on the beach. In one of the games Kuroko caught the ball and was very much thinking about striking at the hoop but then gave up, not wanting to give too much information to Shutoku in a practice matches, and they would need a thump card when they play them for real. But a minute later he was really close to off and going for the kill with Shutoku. 'How dare he tell me I can't improve myself!' Kuroko thought angrily and then a saddish smile appeared on his face as he thought 'I wish Kagami-kun was here!'

'Damn! I missed my chance to see Kuroko naked!' Kagami thought as he finally made his way to the guesthouse.

'To think that Kagami can jump this high!' Kuroko thought as he saw Taiga make the hoop fall and he decided to get closer to see what is happening but he didn't expect to see Takao, neither did he expect Midorima to show up and to end up watching Kagami go one-on-one against him.

'It's too obvious that he is going for a dunk and with his right arm being the only one he can dunk he can't jump high enough with his left leg to by-pass Midorima, so he ended up losing and wanting to lose his anger went running on the beach. "Damn it!" he sword loudly.

"Kagami-kun, you've learned to run nicely on the sand." Kuroko said right behind Taiga and smirked at the surprised squeak that got him.

"What? Kuroko!? When did you start running with me?" Kagami exclaimed as he slowed down and looked at Kuroko who quickly passed him and turned toward him, without stopping his running.

"I thought I will come to cheer you up." Tetsuya said as he smiled at Kagami.

"You're watching? You are terrible! I don't need your help, you idiot!" Taiga said loudly as he looked away from Tetsuya 'I totally embarrassed myself in front of him!' he thought then sighed. "I already know why I lost. I jump higher with my right leg, but that means I have to use my left hand to hold the ball but I can only dunk with that hand. My left handling of the ball is too clumsy to be of use. I know what I have to do until winter cup- strengthen my legs and hips and improve my left hand. With doing that I will become able to move at will in the air! But what pisses me of is that it was Midorima the one who made me realize all this. That's why I am running. All the members of Generation of Miracles are strong. Even when I go pass Midorima's defense, he forced me to jump my right leg." Kagami growled out as they ran together on the beach.

"It also means that he fears you that much." Kuroko said and then stop making Kagami stop too and look at him in wonder.

"What's up?"

"You might be able to beat Generation of Miracles in an aerial battle but on the ground they still might beat you and my current style is useless against them. If we are both useless against them, then Seirin has no chance in winning the Winter Cup. What I am trying to say is that the two of us have to grow much stronger, so we can have good chances against them… I am going to get back my old style very soon and I just got some ideas to make it a bit better but we still have to get you a lot stronger too. I have been training with my dad and some with Kiyoshi-sempai, so I thought that if you would want to we can train together, too. I will tell you this- my real style is strong but it's not unbeatable, so don't go thinking that with the two of us at our best there is no chance of losing, I am one to believe that until the referee says the match is over the winner is uncertain. What I was trying to say with that is always strike to get stronger or you will feel really pathetic when someone stronger than you appears out of the thin air and wipes the floor with you. Everything happens in life, so don't ever thing you are unbeatable. The higher you fly the harder you fall!" Tetsuya said as he looked at Kagami with all the seriousness he could master but he was surprised as that got Kagami to laugh.

"I've never thought about being unbeatable, because there are too many people on earth, so there is certainly someone much better than us out there. I will never turn out into Aomine on you, so you don't have to tell me such things, Tetsuya. No matter what I would never leave you behind. I know from this point on I will not be your light and you my shadow, but I am much happier like this because I can finally feel equal to you." Kagami said proudly as he stepped right in front of Kuroko and then caught his chin with his hand, tilting it up and kissed him. "You are way too important and dear to me to even think about not seeing you for even a little while… You've got not idea just how long those two weeks we didn't see each other felt like and then I off and did that. I will never separate us again if I have the choice." Kagami stated as he smiled at Tetsuya, who looked wide eyed and scarlet while gapping at Taiga. "You might want to change that face of yours, 'cause it's too cute and I don't think you would like me to devour you on the beach." He stated with a smirk and Tetsuya got even redder if possible then shook his head and glared slightly at Kagami.

"Just when did you turn into a pervert?!" Kuroko scolded as his blush slowly disappeared and then he surprised Taiga with a hug. "Thanks for saying that. I guess I needed some kind of insurance that you won't leave me behind like Aomine. He was my best friend and he just cut all connections we had with each other and if you do the same thing, I think I will just stop trusting people all together."

Kagami quickly returned the hug and even brought Kuroko closer to him. "I love you and I will never leave you." He whispered close to Kuroko's ear, which smiled widely at those words and returned them with his own.

"I love you, too, Bakagami."

"Don't call me that!" Kagami complained like a kid and then sighed "Come up with something sweeter, Tetsuya."

"I didn't think I would get to hear you call me by name, Taiga-kun." Kuroko said as he stepped back from Kagami and now was his time to smirk when he saw the red head blushing with a color that could rival his hair. "We better head back, tomorrow we would have to get up early and we would probably end up watching the match between Kise-kun and Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he turned toward the guestroom but his eyes filled with surprise when his right hand was caught and he was roughly turned around and not second later lips met his and he was caught in a heated kiss.

"Don't try to tease me, Tetsuya. First calling me by name and immediately after that talking about those two, are you trying to drive me crazier about you than I already am?" Kagami stated as his heated eyes stared directly at Kuroko's surprised ones.

"I didn't mean anything by that! And I have never felt like this over another boy, Taiga! Don't create doubt in a place where there is no reason to have one! I am by far not someone that would say 'I love you' just on a wimp and not actually feel it, neither am I someone who could love more than one person in that way at the same time! Don't go disrespecting my feeling and I included, Taiga!" Kuroko yelled loudly as he pushed Kagami away and glared at him, while the culprit looked at his surprised and lost to words but he quickly shook the surprise off as the angered boy turned to leave.

"I am sorry. I am stupid and I let my emotions rule me. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're too the first boy I've ended up falling for and all this is completely new to me and I am so happy that I feel like all this will get wrecked, before I could do anything about it and yet here I am actually wrecking it. I am sorry, Tetsuya." Taiga said as he run in front of Kuroko, who still glared at him but then sighed and put his head on Kagami's chest.

"This is too new to me too and I am scared shitless, that all this will just end and I don't want to get hurt. We are males and there are so many negative points to such a relationship and that scares me." Kuroko said as he put his hands around Kagami, who too hugged him again.

"You are the one who keeps saying not to give up, but here you are backing out because you got a bit scared." Kagami scolded gently then kissed Kuroko's head. "I don't care about us being males, neither do I care what people think. I want to be with you and not just on wimp. I tried to fight this feeling, trust me, I went to so many scenarios in my head and almost all of them ended with me being dumped or such other situations like that. But just once I dreamed about us being happy together and that dream made me forget my fears, because I know that the happiest I can be is by your side, no matter what I have to go through I wish to just be there with you. Tetsuya, fight this battle with me, be with me even if it means going against the world." Kagami said as he gently looked at Kuroko.

"You are dumb, but sometimes you say some good words and lately you do that a lot, Taiga-kun." Kagami's eyes twitched as Kuroko's word remembering a time when he had said almost the same words and then he smirked picking the blue haired boy bridal style and going toward the guestroom. "Put me don't, right now!" Kuroko exclaimed as he tried to struggle off Kagami's hold, who just laughed and let him on the ground. "Not funny!"

"It actually was… with that squeaking face…"

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko scolded and Kagami stole a kiss right before they entered the guesthouse and then they made their ways toward their rooms, wishing each other good night.

The next day all of them went to see the match between Kaijou and Touou.

* * *

_**(1) The information I have used is taken based on Wikipedia- the information of the places**_

_**While about the timing for the running I have taken from: (remove the spaces I have put)**_

_** walking. about cs /fitnesswalking /l/ blmileskm . htm **_

I hope you liked it … tell me what you think

Sorry for the mistakes but this chapter is much longer than I thought it would get and I don't feel like re-reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

_I love you and it scares me…_

Soon after leaving the guesthouse and finding out that they were going to watch the quarter finals of inter-high, Seirin made their way to the closest bus stop.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said from the seat in front of Taiga, who was slightly blushing with how cute the blue haired boy looked while staring at him and yet hiding half of his face.

"What is it?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Just before we left Midorima-kun gave me a message… I was thanking him for showing you your weakness and after saying that even a flea can jump he game his massage which was 'I only taught him a lesson because he's so stupid'" Tetsuya said as he continued to hide half of his face from view, because he was smirking way to obviously at Kagami's anger. His boyfriend was too hot headed and easily agitated, but he found that cute as long as his boyfriend wasn't pissed at him.

"That bastard!" Kagami growled out and Kuroko tried to master all the seriousness he could and showed his face.

"And he said one more thing. 'Don't lose until I beat you.' Apparently." And those words made Kagami smirk and brought Kuroko a smile on his face.

"Like hell I will lose! You tell him that!" Taiga said proud and certain with his and his team's abilities. "This year we are becoming number one, Tetsuya! We won't lose, neither to Midorima nor to Aomine or anyone else! We will be sitting on the top." Kagami said loudly and that made everyone smile, too.

Soon they were sitting and watching the match and all of them were surprised at the talent the two miracles were showing.

"Kuroko which one do you think will win?" Kagami asked right after Kise stopped Aomine from scoring.

"I don't know. Both of them have their own amazing talent and I told you once that I believed that until the match has ended the winner is never a hundred percent certain, but all I know is that Kise could never win against Aomine when they used to practice one-on-one. Aomine is the one that inspired Kise to play basketball, so I think that as long as Kise is looking up and admiring Aomine, he won't be able to go fully out on him. For Kise-kun to stand a better chances of winning he has to outgrew his admiration and fight all out without having lingering old attachments, but if he gets there too late… this game is to uncertain, yet more of the scales are on Aomine's side but Kise is too prideful and hates losing, so he won't let himself down easily. This is going to be very interesting game to watch." Kuroko said as he looked at his two used to be teammates and then centered his point of view at Kise. 'But he is in love with Aomine, so just how will he go on fighting him when he doesn't want to see Aomine lose.' He thought as his current teammates looked at him in surprise.

"But Kise just stopped Aomine, so why do you think Aomine is the one with the better chances?" Kagami asked and then looked at Aomine.

"I think you noticed but Aomine is much like how Seirin is – he is a slow starter and gets stronger through the game." Tetsuya said and looked back at the match.

"Can I ask you something? How did you beat Kaijo?" Teppei asked and looked at Kuroko 'With him as a player in the match is not much of a surprise that they beat Kaijo and they probably underestimated Seirin from the beginning but still to beat someone like that hadn't been easy to archive.'

"With spirit." Kagami asked with doubtful voice and Teppei almost busted out in laughter.

By the end of the match everyone were amazed at the abilities the two aces showed and Kuroko used that time to leave unnoticed and went to a nearby court to lose some steam. Watching that match had heated his head too much. He wished to play and give his all in a match, too. Kuroko wondered what would it feel like to go against them one-on-one and then he smirked and threw the ball he held in his right hand at the hook. "I don't have time to think about that. I've got to get my style back and to make it stronger than ever before!" He said as he look how the ball went in the hook and fall on the ground.

"We all have to grow stronger. I'm particularly boiling with the want and excitement for the upcoming matches. They are knocking on our door, so we don't have any time to lose." Kagami said as he made his way to Kuroko, who looked surprised at him but smiled soon after, and then he turned away from him and went to the hook to take back the ball after which he turned back to Kagami.

"If you are boiling I don't know what to say about myself. I get so excited at the idea of finally playing all out that I am trembling all over." Kuroko said and then looked at the hook he was next to then at the one on the other side and then smirked at Kagami, which rose his eyebrow in wonder of just what is his boyfriend thinking about until Tetsuya just off and threw the ball at the hook on the other side without even jumping and as the ball went through the ring Kagami's eyes widen.

"I still miss a lot of my shots but at least I regained my abilities to shoot far from the hook." Kuroko said happily and now was Kagami's time to smirk.

"A team of two good dunkers and two damn good three point shooters and then there is Izuki-sempai's eagle eye… the other teams should be very careful with us in the Winter Cup." Taigas said proudly and then kneel slightly to take the ball, which had rolled next to him and Tetsuya smirked again.

"Throw the ball at the hook!" he said as he looked pointedly at Kagami, who looked doubtful.

"I can't really shoot threes." He said as he didn't understand what Tetsuya tried to archive but he threw the ball after Tetsuya shook his head and just told him 'shoot' and his eyes widen as the ball hit the ring and Tetsuya jumped higher than he should have been able to and then caught the ball and dunked it then he caught the ring with his hands and spoon around and then let himself land on the ground.

"Since when the hell can you dunk?! Just how did you jump that high? You pretty much jumped as high as me when I am so much higher than you!" Kagami exclaimed as he looked wide eyed and disbelieve was written all over his face.

"Dunking is for people who can jump, not for people that are just higher than others and I have been training over time after our daily team training for this past two weeks, too. I did tell you on the beach that I make some crazy and unbelievable points most of the time. My style isn't an ordinary one, it's a style that has been unreadable to everyone I have ever played against, even to my dad- the person who originally used this style. The reason for that is probably because I can use too many kinds of shooting and if I see that I might get cornered I just change my way of playing. If I can't shoot a three pointer then I just pass the ball or pass the one in front of me and then dunk the ball or if I don't have time to jump to make the three pointer then I just shoot the ball without jumping – it takes more shooting power but is quicker and that's what I showed you a minute ago. Once I get going it's hard to stop me, so what would you say about one-on-one?" Kuroko said as he smiled at Kagami who still looked surprised at him. 'I still wonder what it was like for Kise to go against Aomine even though he is in love with him and then having been beaten like that while still holding to those feelings… it must have been very hard for him and then Ahomine just stood there and watched Kise struggle to get up without lending him a hand, that idiot! But that made me want to find out if I can go all out on Taiga-kun, I too don't want to see him lose, so will I be able to go against him with the idea of winning against him.' Kuroko thought as he took the ball in his hand.

"I can't… I can't and won't go against you with the idea of winning… practicing yes but the way you said it was like you asked for a full out match between us and that's not something I can do… I lost a brother like that, I can't lose you, anyone but not you." Taiga said with regretful voice and somehow his eyes betrayed him and showed part of the pain he felt and that made Tetsuya feel a pang of regret and he quickly made his way next to his boyfriend letting go of the ball, so he could surround his arms around Taiga's neck.

"I love you and I am not going anywhere." He said as he tiptoed and kissed Taiga hesitantly but Kagami quickly buried one hand in Kuroko's hair while the other one went around his waist and drove them closer and deepened the kiss.

"I love you, too." Taiga said as they parted for the much needed air and then he leaned his head on Tetsuya's shoulder. "I feel like we rushed head on in this relationship without even giving it much thought and that makes me think that you would soon decided that this is not what you want and just leave me. Every time I talk to you I feel like I am stepping on a tin ice waiting to break. I usually talk without thinking what I am saying most of the time and I think that I will end up saying the wrong think and make you hate me… I can't go against you in anything be it basket or anything else, because it scares me the what it would just end this." He whispered quietly as he tightly hugged Kuroko, who returned the hug just as tightly.

"I told you I am not someone who would tell 'I love you' easily, baka! This feeling I have for you won't disappear overnight. I know we jumped in this and actually didn't make anything clear but the only one I want is you." Tetsuya said as he buried one of his hands in Kagami's hair and was surprised at how soft it felt.

"There are so many things that you don't know about me and I haven't shown you anything good about me either." Taiga said and then separated himself from Tetsuya when he heard him laugh.

"You put yourself too down, baka. You are the one who made me continue play basket when I had started to hate it and there are a lot of things you don't know about me either, things that might make you hate me…" Tetsuya said as he looked a bit sad at the last part but then he shook his head. "Past is past… there is no use burring yourself inside it… I would never blame you for anything you've done in the past because I have made mistakes in the past too."

"Made you continue playing? What are you talking about?" Taiga asked as he looked lost.

"In middle school I was ready to give up basket when everyone had started to part in their own ways… I felt abandoned and useless and I wanted to quit and then I met you on a court much like this one and even though you didn't know me you said 'you shouldn't give up.' Like you knew what was going around with me. After elementary school I had sealed myself so much that it was hard for anyone to read me yet at that moment I felt like you could read me like an open book and when we met again I remembered you right away. I pretty much fell in love with you at that time and then fell in love with you again after meeting you for a second time. I am well aware just how hot headed you are but I find that somehow charming and it's a good part because you don't go around hiding things but just off and blow them out."

"Wow… I don't remember you, I am sorry. But just when have you been unreadable? It's easy to see what you are thinking about most of the time…" Taiga said as he looked at Tetsuya with a smile, which in return shook his head and smiled too.

"It's only with you… I still don't get how you can read me so well. But we might want to talk more another time after we go home because I am sure that the team is searching for us and I don't feel like taking the coach's anger for disappearing again."

"Shit! She is totally going to be pissed." Taiga exclaimed and Tetsuya smirked.

"I pretty much took the blame for disappearing that time after our match with Kise, so now is your turn, Taiga-kun." Kuroko said as he smirked and Taiga's eyes twitched.

"You are a devil sometimes, you know?" Kagami complained as he followed his boyfriend out of the court but the only answer he got was 'hun' and then they met their team that immediately glared at them.

Soon after getting a little yelling they started making their way back.

"That was an amazing match." Koganei said as they sat in the bus.

"Soon we would end up going against them." Kiyoshi said as he looked at his teammates.

"They both have grown so strong that going against them won't be easy." Kuroko said and then Kagami ruffled his hair.

"We will grow stronger too!" he happily stated and Tetsuya shook his head.

"You do get that with once copying the ability of a member of Generation of Miracles Kise might as well soon learn to copy the abilities of the others. By the time we end up going against him, he will be stronger than ever." Kuroko said and he let his excitement slip at the end and everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head, no one had thought that Kise might get the ability to copy the other members but somehow the way he said that last part made Kagami and Kiyoshi smirk, Kise and everyone else of Generation of Miracles might bring out a lot of surprised but they had the biggest surprise on their side.

"You are all on for more training then…" Riko stated with a smirk and most of them flinched.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!1

So here is the next chapter I know it's short but I have to go to work tomorrow and its 1a.m so I have to go to sleep… I will try to update tomorrow after work but I can't promise much.

I know this chapter isn't much and I know it's a bit meaningless but that's mostly because I couldn't get to the point I wanted…

See you soon


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking this long for updating this chapter for those of you who are a bit curious about why I didn't update in a while this is my short story:

My sister was here from the end of January to last Friday so I couldn't get to the laptop a lot and I couldn't write anything, so I was planning on using the weekend after she left but I was forced to go home with her by her and my mother (with her endless calls) so I went and my cat decided that while we slept it was nice to play with the cable of my laptop and totally destroy it (that devilish cat's teethes must be amazing just how the hell did it totally separate the damn cable?) and I was kindda low on money for a bit, but right after I got my month allowance I brought a new one so here is the next chapter….

By the way if you expect any change with the match between Shutoku and Seirin I am sorry but I don't plan on changing it, I think that was one very well played match.

Chapter 4

Meeting with the past

Each day after that they trained as hard as they could and yet winter was coming quicker than they thought it would.

Soon Riko organized a practice game against Komada High, so she could see just how much better Seirin got through the time they had to train and that match Seirin easily won and they decided to go eat out and celebrate the win. It was then that the first years convinced their coach to let them participate in the Street basketball 5 on 5. It was supposed to be only the first year but Kawahara got sick and Kiyoshi took his place. There they met Seiho and talked some after which parted their ways but none of them expected to see Seiho face such results against the other team and it was then that Kuroko found out just what had Kagami meant back on the court when he said he had lost a brother over a match.

'I can't say that Kagami is totally innocent because I dislike when someone doesn't give his all but what the hell is that guy's problem? Anyone who cares for someone would do anything not to lose him! Even with real siblings the case where the little brother or sister gets better at something then the bigger on happens a lot, so why couldn't he be happy for Taiga's talent in basketball?' Kuroko thought as the match got called off because of the weather.

The five of them were making their way home together when they got a call from Riko- informing them that Momoi was there and waiting for Tetsuya, so they quickly made their way to the gym.

They were thankful to have finally found the answer to their curiosity as to why hadn't Aomine or any of the other two played in the finals of Inter high but one of them wasn't very happy about Momoi's visit and especially how she clung to certain blue haired boy.

Soon after Momoi and Kuroko parted ways Kagami appeared behind him.

"I really dislike her." Kagami said as he glared the way the pink haired girl had disappeared and Kuroko laughed slightly as Kagami hugged him from behind.

"I thought we had cleared the part with the meaningless jealousy." Kuroko said as he eased himself in the hold of his boyfriend.

"It's not that I don't believe in you but I don't like how she clings to you the second she sets her eyes." Kagami sulked and Kuroko hold himself from bursting in laughter and then looked at his legs after which he sighed slightly, he had to talk things out from earlier today and leaving things for later was a bad idea.

"Earlier today I did say that I believed it was your fault for going easy on him but I should have said that he was also at fault… anyone in your case would have done the same, no one wants to lose a brother if they could have prevented it. I have no right to blame you for anything but even if I had I would never blame you for what you have done." Kuroko said as he left Kagami's hold and then caught his hand in his and started making their way home with Nigou running right after them.

"I don't know from where did that come from but thanks, Tetsuya. I will never look at the past again. I will not blame myself for what happened, nor will I continue to regret getting good at basket to the point of driving the person I thought as a brother away, because it was thanks to basket that I was able to meet you. If out team faces Yosen in the Winter Cup I will not go easy on him, because I will become Japan's number one team together with everyone else and especially together with you." Kagami said as he slightly tighten his hold on Kuroko's hand and then smiled gently yet happily at him.

"Of course we will become number one. No one of them would even see what hit them…" Kuroko declared with a smirk and a question appeared in Kagami's mind, one that he had wondered for a while over.

"How long do you plan on pulling the phantom kind of play? Don't get me wrong I am well aware of just how many times you had saved our asses with that kind of play but I've been wondering- when do you plan to start playing your style?" Kagami said as he looked at Kuroko in wonder.

"Misdirection is a style I have played for years and as stupid as it might sound I want to let go of it when I have fully driven it's spark out and that's why I plan on actually using all the other kind of moves I have thought about through the years and haven't used only because as I start using them my misdirection will start to slowly degrade." Tetsuya said as he smirked at Kagami's surprised look, which quickly turned in a slight grin.

"So you had gotten attached to that style after all."

"It's not exactly because I had gotten attached to it. Part of the reason is because I am bad at giving up and if I don't use it to the point where I can't use it anymore, then part of me would regret it and there is the second part of the reason- with the chance of always being able to go back to misdirection if say my style gets fumbled I will probably go back to misdirection and that way I can't get my real style stronger and that also might mean that I won't be able to enter the zone and that's not something I like the sound of." Kuroko explained and that earned him another surprised look from Kagami.

"By the time you decide to use your style I swear I would have gotten stronger than now and I will become someone you can easily rely on, so you wouldn't have much need to enter the zone." Kagami declared as he smiled slightly remembering that the zone had been one of the reasons his boyfriend had gotten injured.

"You don't have to worry about me. I am somewhat grown up now and I won't get injured so easily now." Kuroko stated as he looked at Taiga with a reassuring smile. He had gone through having to give up on basket once he didn't plan on doing so twice.

Kuroko stopped walking right after his boyfriend nodded to him and looked at the parted ways on the road and nodded to the one road that was opposite to Kagami's.

"I am going this way." He said and Kagami looked ready to say something but Kuroko shook his head. "We have to get up early tomorrow and we have a full day of training and then if you wish you can join me and Kiyoshi-sempai in our overtime training, so it's better if you get as much of sleep as you can. Also, I can go home alone! I leave nearby, so you don't have to worry."

"But I want to send you home…" Kagami complained like a little kid and Tetsuya smiled amusedly at him.

"Another time… Good night!" He said as he kissed Kagami and then left quickly, not even letting Kagami have the chance of wish him a good night too as he run down the road.

"Sweet dreams." Kagami said as he watched the quickly disappearing blue haired boy.

Time flies and soon come the day of the preliminaries and Seirin faced Josei High and as much as it pissed Kagami that he was well guarded, it was thanks to that that the other members of Seirin could easily make points and it was quite amusing for certain blue haired boy to watch just how hot headed his boyfriend was and he was even more amused when he could easily calm him down and then just as easily get him even more fired up.

'So the training with me and Kiyoshi did help but to think he would go and use the lane-up just to show off to Touou… baka, you should keep your show off instincts at bay!' Tetsuya thought and then he sweet dropped as his boyfriend fell for the second time today, but smiled a second later as the match ended and Seirin won.

That day Kuroko was training alone with Kagami and he tried the drive he had come up with one year ago and hadn't had the chance to try out.

"Amazing." Kagami said awed with just how easily and unseeingly Kuroko had passed by him and then he saw the ball get rolled next to him and after pointing that Kuroko shouldn't lose the ball this easily he picked it up and looked at it surprised. 'It's so smooth… I know he trains after practice sometimes with me and Kiyoshi, alone or with his father but to get this smooth over the summer.' Kagami thought and looked at Kuroko who sighed.

"I should buy a new one this is the 6th one… I should probably ask dad to let me use one of the gyms he uses for shoots… playing outside is smoothing the ball too quickly." Kuroko complained as he looked at the ball in Kagami's hands.

'6th? Just how much time does he spend training?' Kagami thought as he looked wide eyed at his boyfriend 'Then again from being unable to shoot to being a great shooter in matter of weeks, he probably only leaves time for sleep, but even so he really is amazing…'

That evening the two of them trained until midnight, passing, shooting, laughing and all in all having fun playing together and that day Kagami managed to convince Kuroko in letting him send him home and then after a kiss good night the two of them parted.

Soon after come the match with Senshinkan and even though not much time ago that team had beat them this time Seirin's win were easily archived.

'It's good that we didn't show who knows what in this match but to think that they would throw away their match to watch and analyze our team…' Tetsuya thought as he looked at Kirisaki Daiichi's team in the audience. 'Just what are you planning this time around, Hanamiya? The last time I played against you, you forced us in so many false fouls that I drove myself in the zone to beat you… and now you've become even worse with harming players, but no matter what I will not let you stay on the way of Seirin' dream!' Kuroko thought as he slightly glared at the audience and then turned around not seeing the wide eyes that looked at him.

'He is playing?!' Hanamiya thought as he glared at the blue haired boy's back. 'As far as I saw his current style is so different than the one he played years ago that it makes me doubt that it was him, but that blue hair and eyes and the same name… so what happened at that match is still affecting him. Probably all I heard about his leg is true… our match would be very interesting. Apparently I destroyed your chances to be amazing player, now I want to destroy your chances of being a player at all as a payback for beating me at that time.'

Seirin was slowly making their way through the corridors of the building after the match when they had to pause as Kiyoshi excused himself for a minute while Kuroko glared at the dark haired boy sitting in the dark corridor, which in return smirked and Kuroko turned his head away from him, not wanting to give him more pleasure than the guy already felt.

'You could have been an excellent player yet you turned yourself in the 'bad boy'…' Kuroko thought as the team kept on going through the corridors for a while and then stopped to wait. It was then that after Kagami's question Hyuuga explained a bit more about Hanamiya and Kuroko stayed behind him listening to the story yet lost slightly in his thoughts. 'Kiyoshi and Hanamiya can never be anything but the total opposite. But why the hell didn't Kiyoshi just ignore him and keep going? Hanamiya would defiantly try to provoke him and that isn't the best of time for him to get provoked… if we don't win against Shutoku we would have to end up facing him and the nerves of the whole team would be picked to the impossible, which would make that match quite hard to win. I don't know what Kiyoshi feels about facing Hanamiya but I personally don't have any wish to fight that guy!'

The little time they had between the matches ended quickly and the match against Shutoku started. It was a match worth watching. Neither of the team slaked even for e second. The audience was cheering non-stop but yet not for a second could they say with certainty which one of the team would win. Everyone was amazed at the vanishing drive but what was even more surprising was the result in the end, no one expected a tie. All in all it was one good game.

After the match ended the team separated to go home. Kagami and Kuroko went together with Hyuuga who ended up telling them the whole story behind Kiyoshi's injury. It was more than obvious that the next match was going to be a though one and yet the team was so nerve-wrecked that it was going to be hard to play at their best.

After Hyuuga told them everything they separated and he went home while Kagami send Kuroko home.

"Something is eating you…" Kagami started as he put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder and his eyes widen when Kuroko looked at him with regret and disappoint filled eyes.

"I could have helped more, gone more serious and we could have won! If only we had won, we wouldn't have to face him tomorrow!" Kuroko exclaimed as he looked at Kagami's eyes and then moved his look to the ground and flinched slightly when Kagami ruffled his hair.

"This way, with no one knowing about you, we have an advantage with the other teams. These three matches aren't as important as the one coming next and we can't lose our thump card before the Winter Cup had even started and just like always you are our thump card. Don't belittle yourself, what you did with that drive was amazing and it was one of the reasons we made it to a tie. We will win the next match and then we will make our way to the number one Japanese team, but I ask you not to show your real talent tomorrow. The real matches haven't started yet, we have a long way to go but we will make it, all of us." Kagami reassured Kuroko who sighed and then smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Taiga-kun. I guess you are quite good at calming me, too." Kuroko said and then resumed their walking home while talking for different things.

That evening Tetsuya asked his father for a permission to use of him gyms and got the keys to one very nearby his home that also had a fitness in so he could strengthen his arms and legs and also pick his stamina up, so that he could continuously strike for the hoop from distance and so he could jump higher without tiring easily. He decided to go and see it and he ended up spending three hours in training there, his mind filled with thoughts of tomorrows match. He couldn't also ignore the talk between his parents he had overheard. They were obviously worried about tomorrows match too and both had even cleared out their schedule to go and look at his match, he might have healed but that didn't mean his parents didn't worry for him.

"It's time you head home, Tetsu." His father said from the entrance of the gym.

"Uhh, sorry I forgot to play mind to the time." Tetsuya said as he stepped toward Daisuke who smiled.

"Don't worry, you still have time to get some hours of sleep? Your mother actually send me to convince you not to play in tomorrow's match but I don't think you would appease that, neither will you listen to it but I want you to be careful, don't let him injure you and also give him a piece of your mind by blowing him off, but don't show your thump cards, Tetsuya, because a game with all cards open is very easy to lose." Daisuke said as he put his arm around his son's shoulder and smiled, he was proud to be this boy's father and he couldn't wait to see his match tomorrow. "It's been so long since I actually watched your match. No matter what happens I want you to know that I am going to be always proud of you, Tetsuya."

"Thanks, dad. I won't lose tomorrow." Tetsuya declared with a smile and the two made their way home after which they went to get some sleep.

The next day come quickly and just like Kuroko thought all members of Seirin were high on nerves, Hyuuga couldn't actually even get one ball inside the ring and that worried Kuroko slightly. He had more or less promised Kagami not to play his style but if Seirin was on the way of losing he wouldn't even hesitate to go all out on Kirisaki Daichi, he couldn't help with the match against Aomine and they had lost at that time, but he didn't want to feel the same way as then ever again if he could prevent it. 'I don't know just what you have planned out for us, Hanamiya, but I won't let you stay on the way of Seirin's goals!' Kuroko thought as Hanamiya started talking with Kiyoshi and when he saw Hyuuga joined he couldn't stop himself and took a step at them and smiled as he saw Kagami do the same.

"He is even shittier in person." Kagami said as he put his hand on Hyuuga's shoulder. "No matter what you pull…" Kagami started as he slightly glared at Hanamiya.

"We won't lose." Kuroko declared as he finished Kagami's sentence without even losing a second.

"Crush us if you can." Kagami challenged with as offensive voice as he could while stopping himself from doing something stupid.

"Oh my, now that's assertive. I've heard about your first-year duo. You should be careful…" Hanamiya started as he looked pointedly at Kuroko with a smile "especially with that leg of yours. You've come back to play a lot different basket style than the one I faced six years ago but are you sure you are up for a match with me again? It gives me a lot of pleasure to know I am at fault about your change in style, but watch it – we don't want you to have to give up on basket fully now, do we? I hope nothing happens." Hanamiya said and then turned while Kuroko glared at his back.

The other three looked all wide eyed at the retrieving back and then at the smaller boy right next to them. Kagami and Kiyoshi hadn't known that Hanamiya was on the team Kuroko had faced with all his mighty and gotten himself injured, while Hyuuga looked somewhat paler and surprised a lot. He had no idea just what was Hanamiya talking about but it didn't have any good sounding in it, but neither of the three had time to voice any question as the match was started.

Hanamiya's word had pissed Kuroko even more than he was already and he went and did his Vanishing Drive from the gateway, he was going to keep his promise with Kagami but he didn't plan on holding back anymore than he needed to yet he felt like greeting his teeth as one of the other team went and stepped on Kagami's leg, so he couldn't rebound and then the guy even tried to hit him and he really felt like just striking at the hoop as they also went after Kiyoshi and Hyuuga right after. 'This is going to be hard to win.' He thought as he stopped Kagami from hitting the player that had screen him out by hitting him and then give him a bit of a lecture how he could have ended the game with his anger.

'If anything through the years of having to almost give up on basket, then learning a new one and all that I thought I had learned how to hold my emotions and especially my anger in check but this match is driving me crazy. I feel like I would end up doing something stupid. Damn, I don't think I have been this angry before.' Kuroko thought as he watched Kiyoshi being forced to fall and the opposite team's player over him.

'Kiyoshi is really amazing.' Kuroko thought as Teppei declared that he would protect Seirin's members and that was also a thought that flew through many who were inside the gym.

As the quarter ended Hanamiya purposefully hit Kuroko and then pushed him away "Move." He yelled with pissed off voice

"Wait" Kuroko said as he looked at Hanamiya's back.

"What?"

"Why do you play in such an underhanded way? The last time we played you at least didn't go on hurting my teammates, why did you change like this? Do you really enjoy winning like this?" Kuroko asked while he barely handed his anger in check.

"It's actually all thanks to you. You know the way I lost to you made it obvious to me that forcing a false fouls is meaningless but also at that time, after losing to you, I wanted to injure you so much that I ended up injuring some of the members of the next team I faced and I felt so good. Also you've no idea how good I felt when I learned what playing against me like that had done to you. I wonder are you having fun playing this kind of basketball. Your style was so good and strong but then again it's all thanks to that leg of yours that no one would ever witness your old style again. They say that misfortune of others tastes like honey. Don't get the wrong idea. I don't really want to win. I want to watch hard-working guys who've devoted their youth to the game grind their teeth as they lose. You are wondering if I enjoy this? Yes, I do. What I did to your sempai last year and what I've done to you unconsciously and indirectly is a masterpiece. Watching you two try to play while being unable to play the way you want, fills me with pleasure! But I hope you don't think you are done, you've just began to grind your teeth." Hanamiya said with a smirk.

"That bastard!" Kagami sword loudly and tried to move tried to move toward Kuroko's side but Hyuuga stopped him, knowing that Kagami wouldn't be able to keep his anger in check. As Kirisaki Daiichi left the court so did Seirin and right after entering the restroom Kagami ended up kicking one of the benches. "Damn it! Those bastards!" he sword, but right after that Riko hit him on the head and scolded him about taking his anger out on stuff.

All of them wanted to ask Kuroko for the meaning of the talk between Hanamiya and himself but they knew that would get them probably angrier and they didn't need any more of that to win this match, their nerves were already stretched to the impossible.

'I've never seen him this angry! It actually sends chills down my back.' Kagami thought right after he almost complained about Kuroko being too calm.

The little rest they had come to an end and Seirin made their way back to the court. Kuroko didn't lose time and as the quarter started he went and used Vanishing Drive again but soon after he got benched, so to save his misdirection, but from then on Seirin started having trouble after the new substitution of Kirisaki Daiichi on the court.

'Damn, I forgot he had something like that up his hand, but he is gotten better. With Hyuuga not being able to make a point the only way to stop this is for me to stop the team play' Kuroko thought as he looked at Hanamiya's back just as the quarter ended and as the team set down he voiced his idea and when the next quarter started he went on the court.

Kuroko quickly stopped Hanamiya's steals and Seirin started making points again, but they hit Kiyoshi again and Riko called out a time out.

'Hanamiya is pissed off, he might go more offensive, and Kiyoshi can't go back!' Kuroko thought and then as Seirin's coach said that Kiyoshi was out, Kuroko didn't lose a second to voice his agreement with her.

The moment Hyuuga's shoots started their success facing Kirisaki become easier but that pissed Hanamiya even more.

"This is ridiculous. It's all… It's all your fault. This is what I hated the most in you; there is no way to read you and your movement." Hanamiya growled out and he swung his arms at Kuroko, worrying everyone for a second, but he moved backyard and it missed him.

"Your shitty tricks won't work on me so easily." Tetsuya stated out with barely controlled anger and then his eyes slightly narrowed at Hanamiya's next words and when he went pass him Kuroko looked for a second at Kagami but then he shook his head, he would have to forgive him but his anger was burning him. For pulling one stunt for the whole match they shouldn't scold him a lot and with those thoughts in mind he sprinted after Hanamiya who was just about to throw his tear drop but Kuroko jumped behind him and hit the ball right after it left his hand, making everyone look at him wide eyed.

'Since when is he able to jump with that highness?' was the thought that went through many in the audience and in the court.

"My style is not one that would never be witnessed again. I just promised not to use it before the Winter Cup." Kuroko said quietly, so that only Hanamiya could hear him but Hyuuga and Mitobe being close heard it too.

"I should have crushed you!" Hanamiya hissed under his breath and glared as Kuroko took the ball in his hands.

"I choose to fight… because I believed that the Generation of Miracles' basketball was wrong. But they would never play as underhanded as you. Don't you and your style get in the way of our seniors' – of everyone's – of our dreams?" Kuroko said loudly as he punched the ball toward Kagami who dunked it. In the last seconds of the match Seirin made a couple more points and won the match. Everyone were exclaiming happily at the win.

As the team made their way to the restroom Kuroko slipped away and went to a nearby court. He knew he shouldn't have gone on and jumped like that but he couldn't stop himself.

"We are all leaving, you moron." Kagami said from the stairs and Kuroko looked at him, missing his shot thanks to the surprise.

"Don't scare me like that. You'll make me angry." Tetsuya scolded him then smiled slightly.

"That's how I feel all the time." Kagami complained and then smiled at Kuroko and stood up, quickly making his way to him while asking. "What are you doing a dribbling drill for now?"

"Sorry. I just couldn't sit still." Tetsuya said gently as he passed the ball to Taiga.

"Trembling with excitement, huh?" Kagami asked as he spooned the ball on his finger.

"More like nerve wrecked. I know with all that today I have to tell the team everything and I am getting slightly scared about their reaction. I really don't want to get kicked out the team." Kuroko confessed as he looked at the ground and Kagami sighed.

"That's actually pretty normal reaction and all thanks to the way I reacted to the truth." Taiga said with regret obvious in his voice and face and he put his hand on Kuroko's head ruffling his hair gently.

"You were in your right. Hiding something like this, I knew it wouldn't be a good think, but I still never got the courage to tell everything to everyone." Tetsuya said with somewhat of a weak voice and Kagami hugged him, letting go of the ball.

"I was by far not in my right at that time and I will probably always regret my reaction at that time, so don't think that that kind of reaction is right and I am not the only one thinking it, I got a big scolding from Teppei at that time. So, what would you say about one-on-one? It will probably get some of the nervousness out." Taiga asked as he let go of Tetsuya and looked at his face and smiled as the smaller boy nodded.

Just as they were playing and Kuroko hit the ring from the free throw line the other members of Seirin appeared.

"That's not something I was thinking I would witness after deciding to come and search for you two." Hyuuga said as he looked surprised at Kuroko, all of them expect Kagami and Kiyoshi wondered since when could Kuroko strike a three.

"You have some explanation to give you two." Riko stated as she looked at the two culprits.

"If we are going down, so are you, Kiyoshi-sempai!" Kagami stated with a smirk and everyone turned toward Kiyoshi who scratched the back of his neck.

"Found out…" he complained slightly and then he sighed. "I don't think this is the right place for such a long talk."

"I have the key to one of my father's gyms and it's actually close by, it's a lot warm inside and we can order take out, too." Kuroko stated as he looked at his teammate and they nodded at him, quickly telling him to lead the way.


End file.
